


February 11th - Cuddling

by shenala



Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: Bucky and Steve's cuddle pile gets some unexpected additions.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve and Bucky's Season of Love [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621978
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	February 11th - Cuddling

Bucky was feeling pretty satisfied as he wriggled closer to Steve. They were having a cosy day, which basically amounted to throwing all the couch cushions on the floor, piling every blanket they owned on top, closing the curtains so they could switch the fairy lights on, and then snuggling down with Jussie and the cats, food and drink just an arm's length away. 

It was warm and soft, and the only sound was the synchronised snoring coming from Steve and the dog.

Yes, Bucky thought to himself, this is good. 

So obviously, it couldn't last.

\----------------------------------------------------------

The first intruder came quietly, only the faintest whisper of movement told Bucky of their approach and he suspected that even that had been intentional. 

He turned his head, smiling gently when he saw that Natasha had already changed into a pair of leggings and a baggy sweater. At his small nod, she slipped in under the blanket closest to him, her still damp hair grazing his shoulder as she got settled.

Steve had obviously sensed a disturbance in the force and the blonde blinked to clear his eyes before focussing on the latest addition to their blanket nest. "Y'okay?" he asked Nat, voice barely raised above a whisper. She quirked her lips in response before cuddling Buffy to her chest.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Only a few minutes passed before the next visitor arrived, this one slightly less stealthy than the first.

A pained curse of "ow fuck" followed what was clearly the sound of a foot coming into contact with the potted plant in the hallway. 

Okay, much less stealthily than the first.

Steve shook his head with a fond smile, while Bucky and Natasha giggled, calling "in here Sam" to their injured friend.

"I swear you move that damn plant just to hurt me JB" the man in question grumbled as he limped into the room before flopping down next to Steve and pulling a blanket up to his chin with a glare.

"Anything is possible" admitted Bucky.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Number three appeared with the soundtrack of rustling candy wrappers as Clint curled around Natasha, grinning guiltily at Bucky's warning of "that better not be my chocolate Barton."

Peter was the fourth, choosing the armchair over the floor, with Jussie abandoning Steve in his favour, and waving away Bucky and Steve's twin looks of concern at the bruise blooming across his cheek.

And the fifth locked the front door behind them, fingers flying over the locks and control panel with practised ease, before stretching out at the bottom of the pile, poking Bucky's fluffy sock-clad toes when they were wiggled in his face. 

"Everythin' okay Tony?" Steve mumbled through a yawn.

The genius hummed as he got comfortable, Alpine curling up on his chest without invitation, "all good Capsicle. Just a long day" he paused for a yawn of his own, jaw cracking, "Brucie's bringing pizza later" he poked Bucky's foot again "I didn't think Barnacle would want us dirtying up his sacred kitchen."

"Damn right" Bucky grumbled against Steve's chest. 

"Less talking more cuddling" Clint demanded, "Pete get down here and snuggle with me." 

"Hey! Why do you get him?" Tony protested.

"Shut up and give me the dog" Sam added, letting out a winded "oof" as Jussie flopped onto of him. 

"Ow!" Peter shrieked, "that was my toe!" 

Tony's smirk was clear in his voice, "I know, you chose Barton over me and then stuck your foot in my ear. A pinch is the least you deserve."

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
